


Thanksgiving

by probablykenma



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, HAPPY THANKSGIVING GAYLORDS, I hate myself, M/M, WOOWEE UR IN FOR A DOOZY I HATE, sTOPP ME NOW LORD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablykenma/pseuds/probablykenma
Summary: NAEGI IS HAVING A SPECIAL ENTREE FOR THANKSGIVING HTIS YEAR





	

**Author's Note:**

> its 3 fucking am and im ha ving the lord for thanksgiving its abt time i made a fic but its megacrack sooo

Oh yum yum Naegi Makoto is having good thanksgiving but oh.  
Togami is here.  
Sooooo Naegi is having like his entree rite, so Togami slips across the table SLICC LIKE BUTTER.  
Naegi looks surprised, "Oh Togami what r u doing now??"  
Togami looked at Naegg, seductive look on his face. He leans in for a kiss, kissing Naegi. It was shortlived, Togami seperating between him and the other and then moving his long neck to Naegi's ear,  
"For an entree, you're going to be having my special meats today"  
"???????????"

then they fuccd


End file.
